creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xrobotlove/Yadda Yadda, get to know shit about me
20 Questions if you care to get to know me, comment if you read it and feel free to criticize without mercy ^_^ 1. What is your biggest pet peeve? * -Inconsiderate people. Also, the bottom of my pants getting wet in the rain. 2. What were you like when you were a kid? * -I had selective mutism so I didn't talk to anyone, but I had a college reading level by fourth grade. 3. What was your most embarrassing moment? * -I'm easily embarrassed, but when I was young I was really embarrassed about my family being kinda poor. 4. What was your most favorite toy? * -Lamby, a knock-off Lambchop doll, and all of the life size looney tunes characters my dad got from working at Skeeball Inc. Until I got a playstation ;) 5. Which car would you be and why? * -Would I be? Idk, but for practicality I like Honda Civics, for show I like Nissan Skylines. I also like Lancers because my boyfriend's name is Lance <3 And if I were gonna be the car, I'd be black with hot pink trim. 6. If you had so much money that you wouldn't know what to do with, what would you do with it? * -So much... My family and friends and boyfriend and I would never work again, and we'd all adventure the globe and see the wonders of the world that I will never see because I was never and will never be above working class. I'd give money to real charities that make a difference, not the ones that advertise and take taxes. I'd adopt A LOT of needy animals. I'd fund a bunch of kids' college education. 7. What's the best piece of advice you've ever received? * -Something about not letting men use/abuse me. Another something about forgiveness, not holding grudges against those that have hurt me in the past because all it does is cause me pain, not them. 8. If you could live anywhere other than here, where would it be? * -Anywhere other than here, basically. I don't have a preference, other than wanting somewhere less populated, less tense and angry, and warmer throughout the year. 9. What's the rule you're proudest of breaking? * -According to whom? I'll break any rule to help someone out who has been treated unjustly. I can't stand double standards and rules that are merely in place to make things difficult for the common person. 10. Do you think people who cheat on a test cheat in a relationship, too? * -Nothing in life is that cut-and-dry, black and white. That being said, I despise cheating, cheaters, lying, and liars. To me, it is the ultimate sin since it's usually done against those you love or that love you. 11. Are any of your close friends married? Does any of them have children? * -I have many married friends and even more friends with children. I was actually engaged last year, but I broke it off. Yeah I'm 23, I'm at that age where eeeveryone I know is getting married and/or having babies. It makes facebook suck more and more everyday. 12. What is your most favorite piece of clothing? * -I've lost every single thing I own so many different times in my life that I try not to be materialistic or emotionally attached to materials in any way... But right now I really like the leggings my boyfriend got me that have vintage photos of major cities printed all over them, and a comic-book dress in the same style. 13. If you had an extra hour in a day, how would you spend it? * -No doubt in my mind, I'd spend the entire hour wrapped up in bed with my boyfriend. With our conflicting work schedules we barely get any time together, and I'd give anything to get more time with him. 14. What is the most dangerous thing you have ever done? ''' * -Shooting up heroin for years. Definitely that. (I'm 3+ years clean) '''15. Do you prefer playing or watching sports? * -Watching, but I do play fantasy football. I'm winning! 16. What's the worst date you've ever been on? ''' *-TL;DR -I've never been single, so I've never really dated. I started with having serious boyfriends at age 12, and never had a relationship last less than two years. I always started the next 2-year-long relationship like within a day/week/month. But I suppose I've had a few bad experiences still; this one time, I was taking acid with a friend. My mother's boyfriend has had the same best friend his entire life, and that guy had a step-son. But the way my family works, is we create our own family of misfits made up of very close friends. So that step-son was pretty much like my cousin, I saw him at holidays and birthdays and whatnot. So I always thought of him that way. But we started hanging out when we realized we both smoked weed and stuff, aged like 16. One night I was sleeping over his house to take acid with him. I had a boyfriend that he was good friends with, and he knew I was in love with that boyfriend. Although in confidentiality I had told him how our relationship was like behind closed doors; that guy abused me physically emotionally and sexually on a daily basis. So anyway, we take acid together and his drug-idled mind "pieces together" that I'm actually crying for his help to "save me" from that relationship, and he then proceeded to lunge at me to stick his tongue down my throat, which horrified me every time. But he was tripping on acid, and I didn't want to give him a bad trip, plus I didn't have a ride home, so I stayed their all night trying to explain to him why we couldn't be together. The entire night he'd take something I said the wrong way and lunge at me again. Afterwards, he was never the same... I had done acid a million times and did it a million more after that, but that was only his second time and acid fucks with some people in a bad way... He was schizophrenic, but we didn't know until he took acid with me, after that the "bad trip" caused his schizophrenia to spin out of control. Basically, he went totally crazy and used me as the center focus of his insanity. He created things in his head, like that I was secretly in love with him, that I was terrified of my boyfriend and wanted to leave him, and that my boyfriend was planning on murdering me. He forced his mom to search the neighborhood dumpsters one night because he was so certain my boyfriend had murdered me. We found him outside my house AND my boyfriend's house, just staring up at the window. He imagined conversations and typed them out using a fake messaging system or something, because he had printed conversations that looked like real text messages with my name and number, but I never said any of it. The breaking point was him forcing me into his car on New Year's Eve, locking the doors and driving 80mph with a fake gun and fake knife (he said they were meant to be symbolic) pretty much attempting to kidnap me, planning on taking me to California because through his schizophrenic thinking, that was where I had symbolically/metaphorically/whatever "told" him that I wanted him to take me to, to "rescue me" from my boyfriend. Yeah. Luckily I was able to talk him down after about 45 minutes of driving on the highway, he dropped me off and I filed a restraining order. His parents finally realized he was a danger to himself AND others, so they hospitalized him and he got put on some medication. It took a little while but he eventually resumed normal life, he even has a kid now. There was one creepy incident with him years later, but nothing came of it. I don't really ask about him, but now and then I hear that he's doing okay, although he is always having "baby mama drama". WOW that turned into a long story. '''17. Do you wear pajamas to places other than at your house? *-YES! Constantly. I pretty much ONLY have pajama type pants, or at least yoga-pants and other types of "comfortable" style pants. I have Sensory Processing Disorder and it's really really difficult for me to wear jeans. The material hurts my skin. 18. Do you sing in the shower or in the car? *-No, but I do sing when I'm walking alone. 19. What is your favorite movie of all time, and how many times have you seen it? *-What genre? Since I'm posting this on my creepypasta blog, and since I'm a horror flick buff, I'll go with: V/H/S. I've seen it sooo many times because I love showing it to other people. If you're not prepared for it, it can be a bit 'traumatizing'. It's not even necessarily the scariest movie I've seen, but it just makes you question and consider and think about the movie for a long time after you see it. Every person I know that has seen it says they thought about the movie that entire night before going to bed, if they can sleep at all with all the thoughts running through their head. It isn't fearful thoughts, it's trying to figure out what in the literal fuck did you just watch? 20. What is the one thing I would 'not' know about you at the first meeting? *-It depends how long that first meeting was, and how well we got along. In front of some people I revert to the mute shyness I had as a child, but if I'm comfortable I have no filter for revealing everything you could even ask about me within a day of knowing me. So, I suppose the one thing you wouldn't know, would be: if I became mute around you, you would never guess that I'm a boisterous firecracker bursting with personality, and if I had immediately felt comfortable with you, you'd never guess that I'm really incredibly shy and have serious social anxieties. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts